The Jedi Code
by Amzoka
Summary: Every single Code Moral, put into one big thing!


**Hey guys, Amzoka is back! So, I know a lot of people have been saying things like "What is the full Jedi Code?" or "Come on! The code can't be just 5 phrases!" You know, things like that. So, I decided to look it up on many websites and random Star Wars things on the Internet. After six days of research, I finally got what I think might be the full Jedi Code. Enjoy!**

* * *

Great leaders inspire greatness in others

Belief is not a matter of choice, but of conviction

Easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by themselves

A plan is only as good as those who see it through

The best confidence builder is experience

Trust in your friends, and they'll have reason to trust you

You hold on to your friends by keeping your heart a little softer than your head

Heroes are made by the times

Ignore your instincts at your peril

Most powerful is he who controls his own power

The winding path to peace is always a worthy one, regardless of how many turns it takes

Fail with honour rather than succeed by fraud

Greed and fear of loss are the roots that lead to the tree of evil

When surrounded by war, one must eventually choose a side

Arrogance diminishes wisdom

Truth enlightens the mind, but won't always bring happiness to your heart

Fear is a disease; hope is its only cure

A single chance is a galaxy of hope

It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness

The costs of war can never truly be accounted for

Compromise is a virtue to be cultivated, not a weakness to be despised

A secret shared is a trust formed

A lesson learned is a lesson earned

Overconfidence is the most dangerous form of carelessness

The first step to correcting a mistake is patience

A true heart should never be doubted

Believe in yourself or no one else will

No gift is more precious then trust

Sometimes accepting help is harder that offering it

Attachment is not compassion

For everything you gain, you lose something else

It is the quest for honour that makes one honourable

Easy isn't always simple

If you ignore the past, you jeopardise the future

Fear not for the future, weep not for the past

In war, truth is the first casualty

Searching for the truth is easy. Accepting the truth is hard

A wise leader knows when to follow

Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendship

Choose what is right, not what is easy

The most dangerous beast is the beast within

Who my father was matters less than my memory of him

Adversity is a friendship's truest test

Revenge is a confession of pain

Brothers in arms are brothers for life

Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart

Where there is will, there's a way

A child stolen is a hope lost

The challenge of hope is to overcome corruption

Those who enforce the law must obey the law

The future has may paths - choose wisely

A failure in planning is a plan for failure

Love comes in all shapes and sizes

Fear is a great motivator

Truth can strike down the spectre of fear

The swiftest path to destruction is through vengeance

Evil is not born, it is taught

The path to evil may bring great power, but not loyalty

Balance is found in the one who faces his guilt

He who surrenders hope, surrenders life

He who seeks to control fate shall never find peace

Adaption is the key to survival

Anything that can go wrong will

Without horror, victory is hollow

Without humility, courage is a dangerous game

A great student is what the teacher hopes to be

When destiny calls, the chosen have no choice

Who a person truly is cannot be seen with the eye

Understanding is honouring the truth beneath the surface

Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him

The first step towards loyalty is trust

The path to ignorance is guided by fear

The wise man leads, the strong man follows

Our actions define our legacy

Where we are going always reflects where we came from

Great hope can come from small sacrifices

Friendship shows us who we really are

All warfare is based on deception

Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer

The strong survive, the noble overcome

Trust is the greatest of gifts, but it must be earned

One must let go of the past to hold on to the future

Who we are never changes, who we think we are does

A fallen enemy may rise again, but the reconciled one is truly vanquished

The enemy of my enemy is my friend

Strength of a character can defeat strength in numbers

Fear is a malleable weapon

To seek something is to believe in its possibility

Struggles often begin and end with the truth

Disobedience is a demand for change

He who faces himself, finds himself

The young are often underestimated

When we rescue others, we rescue ourselves

Choose your enemies wisely, as they may be your last hope

Humility is the only defence against humiliation

When all seems hopeless, a true hero gives hope

A soldier's most powerful weapon is courage

You must trust in others or success is impossible

One vision can have many interpretations

Alliances can stall true intensions

Morality separates heroes from villains

Sometimes even the smallest doubt can shake the greatest belief

Courage begins by trusting oneself

Never become desperate enough to trust the untrustworthy

Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem

The truth about yourself is the hardest to accept

The wise benefit from a second opinion

When in doubt, go to the source

The popular belief isn't always the correct one

To love is to trust. To trust is to believe

Jealousy is the path to chaos

Deceit is the weapon of greed

Without darkness, there can be no light

Wisdom is born in fools as well as wise men

What is lost is often found

Madness can sometimes be the path to truth

Death is just the beginning

Facing all that you fear will free you from yourself

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Aaaaannnd I tried. What do you guys think? It took me like a week to do this because my internet keeps dying :(. As always, please review, give constructive criticism if you _really really have to_, anybody who does a hate is definitely dark side. Bye everyone!  
**


End file.
